Heart of Vampire
by Lying Truth
Summary: Xanxus; A fierce vampire, lurks within the darkness of Italy. He later encounters a noble, named "Superbia Squalo." Will Squalo die, Or be with him? Xanxus's heart will decide.
1. Heart of NIGHT

YEAH, SCREW THIS. FIRST TIME WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS-

In case you were wondering where I got the storyline, It's from DJMAX's songs : Colors Of Sorrow by Tsukasa. Where forbidden love was portrayed; Between the A Vampire and a Priest.

Except

AND FROM THE QUOTE FROM THE PV.

Warning; OOCness, Drama, Unsparkling vampires, MOAR DRAMA, Unsparkling Vampire that Is Xanxus, And Manly Juliet that is Squalo, And lastly, Lulz.

pairings : [TYL] Xanxus/Squ. Lemon Juice, Anyone? Sadly, Not for this Fanfic. .;Sob.

Katekyo!hitman REBORN is Owned By Akira Amano.

_How many people;_

_Are closed within a word, __**FATE?**_

How many people;

are sacrificed for a word, _**LOVE? **_

In the late 19th century, more and more vampires have been persecuted by Humans. Slowly decreasing, and decreasing. A few remained.

There were a lot what they hated.

Garlic, Holy water, crosses, sharp sticks, and mostly.

The Sun; which conflicted their race.

Xanxus was one of the finest, vampires to exist.

His complexion was tanned, his skin cold, black hair that perfected the color of his Iris; his eyes showed the color of blood, Red, his age, was unknown. It has been a century over his original date of birth; Though the looks estimated he was in his adulthood, he was still a handsome, fierce creature .

He was different from other male vampires.

He doesn't really give a shit on who to seduct; All he cared is his thirst and hunger for blood was quenched. It wasn't his business to mind if his vampire brethrens failed to show themselves alive - All matters to him is he lives and he exists, After all.

He knew from the start that they were to decrease as the years Pass.

Yet, Again the night dominates the land of Italy,

His footsteps agile as those of a flying eagle,

Vicious as a blood-thirsty predator,

Graceful as a dove that fluttered its wings to fly,

Yet. All remains every night was blood, corpses, screams, and fear.

Everything; The same. Until -

Night domained the Sun that set in the country of Italy.

A man appeared In Town, So late it was; Wearing a white dress coat, matched with a cavarat, which edges were tipped with laces, black trousers that fit his legs, thigh-high boots with heels that exceed less than an inch. topping it with a knee-length blue trench coat including a lapel that had been sewn with an elegant design with the source of yellow threads.;

His hair was Silver, as of those of that moon that shone in the dark light. His skin, Fair and white in the favor of snow, His eyes were gray, like when the clouds are in their deepest sorrows.

But this man wasn't as a gentleman as you think by the way he dressed. Rather a loud, noisy, fierce and violent one he was;

Cries that rang out loudly such as,"VOI!" with a fuse of pride on how he yells this. Mostly he shouts for either boasting or He just fucking feels so.

He'd always wear a natural, vigorous grin flashing on his face, his eyes were haughty as they focused on his path with his will; If not a grin, then a cocky smirk with his sword drawn in its scabbard that was cast at the right side of his hip, for the ease of the left hand to draw it out to strike his foes.

He walked like one of those nobles from wealthy families- - That's what he was. A wealthy man.

'Superbia Squalo' was what he was titled since birth.

But tonight, he showed none of those. He was in a fucking bad mood.

The vampire sensed this man's presence.

The scent of the other's blood arousing those eyes which followed like a lion hunting it's prey.

It was dark.

all of it.

All left to escort him were street lights; which lit the dim road of Italy.

It wasn't his fault he went back to Italy that late, from that important seminar about the current government. And to be definite, came home the wrong time.

Hiking forwards, he heard another pair of footsteps advance.

_'Che. another one of those kids who stay up late.' _he thought.

"Shit. Another one of them fucking kids who stay goddamn late; VOI! WHOEVER THE HELL ARE YOU, GO BACK HOME! IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT, BRAT!"

It echoed the lonely streets.

Not a respond of mockery or fright was present.

_**Silence. Silence reigned.**_

He made himself look like a fool. Shouting at such a harsh, high tone of voice in the middle of midnight. letting a few minutes pass, walking again to his respective residence; The rhythm of his steps entwined with another's. Stopping once again, the mockery of this move continued.

Yet there was no one.

Only the cold gusts of wind that waved against his body, the lights, and the moon which dominated the sky.

Why is his heart beating too fast?

A figure appeared in front of him. Probably running away can make things go wrong, worse, and running is completely cowardly; So he slowly draws a foot backwards, releasing low velocity as he spun towards the other way.

Yet, he doesn't know who he encountered.

"Oy, You. Get out of my way. You're blocking it, cretin."

"... I do not tolerate a man's complaints. No matter how many there are, it's always all talk and no Act, I suppose this is how humans prove themselves miserable like the little fleas they are." He snaps his head upwards, facing the human he encountered for this night. Those eyes reflected with the help of the dim lights, revealing their colors.

"Aren't you Human too? Then if you are, You're a disgrace to -"

"If I was a human, the color of my eyes would be full of 'life.'; Red is rather an explanation."

"Then take those lens off. It's not halloween time, you bastard. And if it was, You're too old for it. Also the scar on your left cheek is a bonus. Makes you look even more hideous with that cheap-ass costume. Must be a fucking hell to spend money on such childish things."

"..."

"Who's the wise one NOW?" Squalo Mocked.

"What you see is what will you regret." Xanxus had forced a smirk on his face, baring sharp, carnivorous fangs that target Squalo's neck. Judging from this one, blood was fresh.

A shadow succumbs over the silver haired's ones, a cape, covering the act.


	2. Heart of WRATH

second Chappptteeeeeeeeer is here!

Well.. uhm.

Thanks to 'Franny' for proofreading, I L U, Fraannny. C:

K.H.R. belongs to **AKIRA AMANO.**

Reviews are Welcome.

NOTE! : The itacilized paragraph is flashbacks.

AND MORE DRAMA IS SERVED!YAY!

Ⅱ- Heart of Wrath.

"Damn it!" Squalo muttered, once again; He advances backwards, flashing the left hand to his hip area, where he concealed his blade, quickly drawing its hilt to his hands; He points it at the nocturnal beast.

"Satanic vermin!" He taunts the other with no trace of guilt or fear.

Directing the tip of the sharp, steel blade almost the other's neck.

The red-eyed man's expression disliked it.

his sight was meeting Squalo's reaction, drawing a weapon to end him;

_**How Original! **_But **usual** to the former ones he had killed in the past.

he remains without a word.

silent.

"All words and no _charity_; Are you, beast?"

**THAT** word enraged Xanxus.

_Charity. _

_**Charity**_

the vampire squints his eyes. Squalo took his warning to no worth.

Xanxus sets his eyes closed, beginning to seethe inside; Deeply.

each fragments of that memory quickly picked up one-by-one.

**They were unforgiveable.**

**His **_**own**_** kind. **

_"Oy, kid! why don't you come with us..? It would be charity for a young man of noblety like you to attend an orphanage!"_

It changes.

_A man dragging him to the deepest and darkest alleys of the land of Italy._

It changes.

_The young boy laid unconscious on the dirty ground. He awakens, being able to see. _

_but he felt __**different**__._

It changes.

_"Leave! You don't belong here, demon!" A woman yelled at the young Xanxus, enclosing her son near her. She threatened him with a sharp piece of wood, thus, making him leave in fear._

It changes.

_**"Killer..!"; "Beast!"; "Abomination!" ; "Monster!"**_

Those words looped in his mind.

He finally snapped off.

Baring his sharp fangs,

he fiercly focuses on his prey. Then to himself.

Squalo gunned at the other's look.

"So, what _now_?"

A moment of silence slipped in once again.

The vampire sets his eyes unto Squalo's, as he finally answered, in a deep voice.-:

_**"Kill me."**_

Squalo's eyes gleamed, his lips curve upwards,

His sword, he set to his side, ready to cut the vermin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES : Yes, I know this chapter was short. BUT IT'S SUSPENSING, ISN'T IT? Oh, well. Next chapter kicking in soon. Reviews are always ****appreciated. **


	3. Heart of MEETING

YAY! Here it is, the 3rd chapter of Heart Of Vampire; Anyways. I wrote this when my netz was being lulzy. [as it always was. Damn you, FireFox.] and dunno now. I was probably thinking of ending the story with this chapter. BUT NO, I KNOW YOU GUYS WOULD THROW GLASSES AND TOMATOES AT M- *shot.*

Importantly. I thank 'Shelly', 'Franny' and others on helping me on what to do with the suspense series. Oh yeah, 'nd the most important thing..-

KATEKYO!HITMAN REBORN © **Akira Amano.**

Enjoy the drama. Even **moar** drama can be served, Well. Can't do anything about it-... It's cheesy and **tragic**, after all.

Have some free tomatoes, Y'all.

III - Heart Of Meeting

Squalo swung his sword diagonally, grinning over his lust for seeing another fool's blood being spilt. The sound of interaction was heard-

The noble looked on the ground gagging his eyes.

No blood spilt.

Not even a single drop.

He then takes a moment to turn his head to where he last held his weapon to get his target. He wasn't expecting this- never ever.

A young man before him appeared, its expression wasn't glad; his eyes were narrowed, his lips are tightly sealed.

Could that mean he doesn't talk too much?

Is He on the Vampire's side, Or the Noble's side?

His metal pair of tonfas colliding with his sword,

Squalo was rather surprised- he also knew this man.

He was one of the nobles that migrated from Japan about a few years ago.

He doesn't wear a cape, at least. But the fierceness and agility is enough to tell that he's a vampire too.

_Goddamnit. More vermins to multiply the problem._

"..Foolish Master." such words came from the young man's lips. But his voice was stern, firm as it was spoken.

Squalo quickly drew his sword away from the brat.

"...Goddamn servant. Out from My fucking prey." Those bloodred eyes shifts attention unto the man who interrupted them both.

"O-oy! What the hell is -..? "

"You. Be also quiet you goddamn weakling, You're too_ slow _to end my life."

Squalo was insulted, he narrows his eyes, gritting to his teeth; the word "weakling" echoes in his mind in a smooth rhythm.

"Master. This was the herbivore you're supposed to meet. nonetheless you're being a threat to everyone.. and that fact doesn't approve of me. Threatening fools like him is no excuse for a man such as you."

"... Is that so..? He looked good enough to fuck up with." Xanxus then moves his sight to Squalo, Damn, how his eyes glinted with lust to kill.

The silver haired was too pissed to even say a word, jeez.

Again, he dashed to where Xanxus stood,

Hibari, with his guard down realized it's too late to do any further action.

Squalo had already swung his blade towards Xanxus' chest.

The injury's severity; unknown.

Blood gushed out. It was-.. Not red.. But..

Black? Absolutely, because he wasn't human.

The vampire clasped his fist to his injured chest.

Those lips that once showed rage turned into a sudden smirk,

Hibari would care less about this. But Squalo?

"Is this the best cut you can do, swordsman? " In a mocking tune, Xanxus swayed his arms backward, the fingers curling as his knees bend.

Let him tell you a fact; To Squalo. It was already deep cut.

To Xanxus; it hurts. He's got a few seconds of seeing before his sight goes completely blurry.

"FUCKING PIECE OF VEHEMENT SHIT..!"

"Do better next time, scu-.." The crimson-eyed man's voice withered. Falling onto the ground.

"Better my ass." Squalo derides, swinging his blood-stained sword aside; leaving.

Hibari bent a knee down, observing his master. There was a sudden change with his master..

The fangs disappeared, pale skin turned into a slight hue of tan.. and black blood turning red.

He's now human.. Isn't he..?

**But he is a vampire.**


End file.
